Zootopia: Deep Connections (Hiatus indefinitly
by Roringugaru
Summary: Amiterasu aka Ami, is thrown for a loop when she wakes up in the middle of a crime scene. Worst yet she's the prime suspect. Thankfully, her innocence is proven thanks to the ZPD duo Nick and Judy. However, as the events start to play out, there more to connect and uncover, as a new threat comes to Zootopia. Can They uncover the mystery in time?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Ami Okamisuru

Being a wolf is hard. You are apart of a pack, a family...and with that comes certain rules and regulations. The alphas have the final say. It doesn't matter if you're the oldest offspring or whatever, what they say goes. But you have protection, you have family, bonds...love. Being a lone wolf, is even harder. You don't have family, in fact your family pretends you don't even exist. You don't have protection, so you better learn fast. Love? Please...Love has gone out the window the second you become an outcast. But being alone makes you stronger, makes you able to stand up on your own to feet. In Zootopia that's the kind of thing needed. When I left home it wasn't on good terms with my family. My pack abandoned me the second I went against my fath-the alpha of our pack. There was a plan, I went against it and now I live on my own.

But it's not all bad, living in Zootopia on my own, free to do what I want. My names Ami Okamisuru AKA Ami Okami...at least on Zootube thats what I'm called. What's Zootube? It's a place where animals like me can be themselves, get creative and do what they love. Then share it with other animals by posting videos. Me I'm just an average ordinary gamer...with over 5mil subscribers. Thanks to that I make my living by doing gaming videos all day long and posting my reactions, collabs etc. It's fun; I have plenty of friends including one bestie who just so happens to live on Zootube as well as a fashionista. So yeah I may be a lone wolf, but I'm ok. I'm sure everything will be fine, I'll stay out of their way and they stay out of mine; I don't need a pack, I don't need bonds, I don't need love. If hats the case though, why is it that sometimes I wake up...wondering what I'm missing?

Chapter 1: Friendly Meeting Under Odd Circumstances

"Hey! There's someone else over here!" A distant voice calls out. It echoes in my ears, making my pounding head pound even harder. My body shivers, convulses actually even the air is not cold. My stomach is cramping.

 _What did I eat? Where am I?_

I open my eyes, slightly. Two figure shrouded in darkness yet illuminated by light are there. One a bunny the other a fox maybe.

"I think she's alive." A female voice says. _It's not Talli...where is she?_ "Hey can you hear me?" Th only response I can I've is a dry croak. My throne is dry.

"She looks familiar for some reason. I've seen her face some where before." That voice was a males, and it sounded like it was coming from the taller figure. The fog in my head is starting to clear but the pounding won't stop. It's seems to act as a wake up call and all my senses come flooding back. I sit up shrieking and letting off a yelp at the same time. Back in away from the figures my heart pounds as I suddenly realize I'm not where I'm supposed to be. My back hits a tree, preventing me from going anywhere. As soon as I see the two figures, I know something is very wrong. The taller figure, a male fox steps forward, "Hey, easy there bright eyes...! Relax, we're not gonna hurt you." He inches closer,

"S-stay away...!" I croak. I start coughing as soon as I finish saying that, my throat is seriously dry. Picking myself up I lean against the tree still disoriented. "What's going on?" I ask still holding my head in my hands. "Who are you guys?"

"You can't tell by looking?" The fox asks,

"What?" Turning, I notice the blue uniforms. ZPD. "You guys are police officers?"

"That's right. I'm Judy and this is Nick. Can you tell us your name? Do you remember?" The bunny, Judy asks.

"Amiterasu Okamisuru...but just Ami for short."

"I bet, that's a bit of a mouthful." Nick mutters, "can you tell us what happened?"

"I was hoping you would. Where am I?"

"You're in the Wooded Countryside in Zootopia." I start at what she says,

"What? N-no That can't be right...I'm supposed to be in Rainforest district...how did I...ah!" Trying to think is making my head pound even harder. "It hurts to think. Can we skip the whole q and a and just get to the point, please? Why are you here? What's going on?" The two officers exchange looks before Judy steps forward. She stares at my clothes, before looking at me. "What?"

"Ami Okamisuru, you're under arrest..." my wolf ears wilt as my heart beats wildly from her words.

"What? What the hell for?! I haven't done anything! I don't even know why I'm here!"

"Then care to explain the mess on your shirt?" Nick asks. I look down, there and on my arena and paws are red stains. My heart nearly stops at the sight. I try wiping it away, but the stains are still there. There's no masking the scent either, the faint scent of blood. "Who's blood is this? Why is there blood in me?! What the hell happened?!"

"Take it easy wolf girl. We'll figure it out. You're not in trouble, we just need to find out what's going on."

"Then why arrest me?!" I snap at Nick, "obviously you think I did something, and something clearly happened!"

"It's just so that we can get your side of things..."

"Then why arrest me!?" I snarl, a growl escaping slightly. Judy steps in, thinking Nick isn't having any luck,

"There's been a murder in the area." The white fur on the back of my neck, bristles. "We need to take you in for questioning."

" murder? But I didn't..." remembering where I am and the blood on me as well, I can tell it looks bad. No matter how much I argue with them, I'm the guilty looking party. I take a deep breath, pushing back the pain that's in my head, "do I get to make a phone call?"

"Last time I checked, you're allowed one of those." Nick for some reason looks at me with... _what is that? Sympathy, pity?_ Ignoring him I pull out my phone.

"Can I make it now?"

"That's not how this-"

"Sure." Judy, who was interrupted, looks over at Nick. "C'mon Carrots, no one is going to know if she uses it now. They'll think she just doesn't got anyone to call." The rabbit glares slightly, but eventually relents.

"Ok." Taking a breath I quickly pull up my only go to person in such situations. Someone I know who would never turn on me: Hippotallia Mammalia. I press dial and hold the phone to my ear. The phone rings once, then twice. On the third ring,

" **Ami, where are you? You didn't text me that you got home like you said you would."** At first I don't answer. The reality of the situation seems to be finally catching up to my, " **Ami are you there? What's wrong?"**

"Talli...um can you...meet me at the...The um..." I rarely cry, but I don't think even this time I could hold it off. My body is shaking, I'm scared. "Talli I'm being arrested...!"

" **You're what?! For what- why?**!"

"I don't know! I seriously don't know...! But I somehow ended up in the Wooded Countryside, I'm covered in blood! I don't remember anything Talli! They're saying someone was murdered! My head...it feels like someone took a sledgehammer to it...!"

" **But you didn't drink anything at the party..."**

"I don't know what happened...after leaving. Just please...can can you come to the ZPD...please...!"

" **Of course. I'm on my way. We'll find out what's going on Ami.** " With that I hang up the call, turn away to wipe my face of the tears they most likely saw and then turn back around. I hold my paws out to them,

"Let's just get this over with..." Nick comes forward and quietly places the cuffs on my wrists. I put up no fight and walk quietly. My ears droop as I try to remember any sort of detail that could help. But nothing comes to mind. The only thing that does happen is a splitting head ache. When we reach the area that I assume to be the crime scene, every one is packing up. It looks like hey found their last piece of evidence they needed: me. All the officers stare at me as we walk by. My body tenses as I put my head down, hoping no one will recognize me. As I wait by the ridiculously large police car, I stare down at the ground. A gentle paw rests on my shoulders,

"We'll figure this out bright eyes. We'll find a way." I look up at Nick, this...sly looking fox. I'm not sure if I should trust him or not but the smile on his face says I can, yet everything in me is saying the opposite. The door opens and I hop inside in the back. In the big empty back seat I sit quietly not sure of what's going to happen next.

...

The car right over was quiet to say the least. The only thing close to a conversation was when officer foxface asked me "I know this may not be the best time to ask you but, I know I've seen you somewhere before but I can't place it."

"Ever go on the internet?" I asked,

"Yeah...you a celebrity or something?"

"Something like that..." after that, I don't think he could think of anything else to comment on, neither could the bunny. When we got to the station, my friend wasn't there, Talli may have gotten caught up in traffic. So instead of having this whole thing fixed quickly, I had to sit and wait to be put into the system. They took my prints and my mug shot. Then I the fox and rabbit (don't really remember their names at the moment even though they told me...not that I really care at the moment) took me to a desk where I was seated for the time being. Everyone who passes by stares at me, their translations all different. Some seem to recognize me and whisper to whoever they were talking to. Others didn't seem to notice who I was as they just look at me with curiosity, wondering what it is that I did to wind up here. Others glare as they pass by, probably hearing about the murder. My head wouldn't stop pounding the entire time and the cramping in my stomach from before kept coming and going. Eventually, the fox comes back with a few files in his paws. He smiled at me, sympathetically I hope, before starting yet another conversation

"So, comfy...?" I couldn't help but glare at him then,

"Did you seriously just ask me that? What part of this is supposed to be comfortable bushy tail?" He looked back at his tail noting the remark, then smirked,

"Nice to see you're able to still fight back." The smirk faded at that point, "you'll need it for the next couple of hours."

"Why?"

"Well for one: every officer at the moment thinks your the prime suspect."

"I didn't do it!"

"I believe you, bright eyes. You don't seem the type."

"W-wait you...what?" I couldn't believe it at the time, he actually believed me!

"Call it a gut feeling or better yet a fox's intuition." I rolled my eyes,

"You don't seem like the sly fox type..."

"Ouch...you wound me madam. All jokes aside my partner and I don't believe you committed the crime. But we'll need time to prove that."

"How?!"

"Well if you can remember anything...it would help. They'll take you into interrogation and try to scare you into telling them what they want to hear, that you did it. Any sort of details that you could remember about what happened, something to argue against them with. Or even something you could tell me, something to go on to help. What about your friend, you called?"

"Look yesterday...I was at a party. Ok? I got an invite along with Talli-the friend I called. We were at this dance club. I know the owner."

"What was name of the club? They most likely have camera there that recorded you there." I sigh at that comment,

"The cameras haven't been installed yet... this place is brand new. It was a party to celebrate the grand opening. The Crazy Monkey."

"Still, eye witnesses would work as well. Speaking of, you said your friend was with you. The one you called right?"

"Yeah..." fortunately I remembered something right then and there, "phone...her phone! Talli was taking pictures of us all night long and posting three on her Tweeter account! The phone would have the pictures and the dates and times when the pictures were taken! One or two of the picture has me in it, I know it!"

"Ok then all we have to do is wait for your friend to show up. Carrots and I will take a look at her phone." A bustle in the background made him look away do a moment before he turned to me again, "ok listen bright eyes, you're gonna have to put up with everything that comes your way for the time being. The first thing that will happen, they'll take your clothes as evidence; don't worry they'll get you something else to put on. After they're gonna question you. They'll use fear tactics and anything else in the books to try and get what they want out of you."

"But I didn't-"

"I know that but THEY don't; and they're not gonna want to believe otherwise unless there's proof. That's the problem with some of the officers here, they take everything at face value. Look the point it, they're gonna play mind games with you, you can't let them get to you. And if they do, don't let them know they did. Just hold them off long enough, for us to find your friend and get that proof."

"But...I..." I found myself looking at my wrists still chained in the cuffs. I still couldn't believe this was all happening. My gaze suddenly went up, his paw had lifted my face up to look at him,

"Trust me...just play your part for now, and I'll play mine."

I didn't even know him yet for some reason I trusted him. I'm still technically trusting him now. Everything happened just like he said they would. First the clothes then the questioning. Although bushy tail had been honest with me about everything, I still can't help but be irritated!

' _We'll figure out it out.' he said. Never should have doubted my instincts on that load of crap. If he's going to figure it out, why the HELL am I sitting in an interrogation room being snarled at by a leopard_?!

"What is the connection between you and Humpfree!"

"I keep telling you, I don't know him!" I shout.

"Something happened. His blood is all over your clothes, we found a paw print matching to yours! You might as well admit to your crime now!"

"I didn't do anything!" The cheetah flowers at me. I stare back. Two predators fighting for dominance. He's the first to move. Without a word, he slams the door behind him. I don't know how but my paw prints somehow got all over the guy.

 _This is a nightmare! It has to be! What happened last night after I left the party? Ok wait Ami...think back. What do you remember?_ I try remembering any details like the fox told me to. I wince at the pain in my head but push passed it. I run my paws through my fur that's grown to be quite long. I never really cut it making it seem like I have a wild mane of my own. Heaving a sigh, I close my eyes and think about the events hat happened before.

 _I remember getting a party invite from Zeni: a monkey with some good dance moves and owns his own club to show it. Talli and I decided to together, we were looking forward to it. I remember it taking us forever to leave because she couldn't find the perfect outfit that screamed part to her. After the we hopped in on he train, headed to the club. I remember flashing lights, having fun, we all chatted me and the others. Wait...who else was there again?_ My head pounds and I can't help but hold my ears as the start to ring,

"Focus Ami...every detail matters right now. You've got to focus." I wait for the pain to subside before taking another dive into my head. I remember vaguely the faces of the others that were there and try to make a mental note.

 _Talli was definitely there, Zeni of course since he was the one who invited us, Chaka his girl friend was there too, The twins Gary and Gray, and me._

"Someone has to have a photo or some sort of recollection of me being there...I did not murder this guy." After remembering all who were important to this whole thing, I go back to the events.

 _We danced, the twins flirted with every cat that could chase tail with. Talli egged me on to a drinking contest which I never accepted. There was more dancing, more drinking, but I never drank anything, nothing alcoholic at least and the drinks I did have never left my paws for even a second. So if someone drugged me I have no idea how they did it. Again there was more dancing, we took a break, I checked my phone. It was way past midnight. I left and then...I left and_...

"And then what? What happened to me after I left the club?" I think as hard as I can but the pounding in my head prevents me from remembering anything. Giving up, I lean my head on the table. This does not help my head ache of course. Closing my eyes I nearly drift off to sleep. It was still dark out when I was found in the Wooded Countryside. I can't help but wonder what time it really is. I would sleep but the pain in my head and now the pain in my stomach are causing me to stay awake. I'm barely running on any fumes. My clothes have been exchanged for some god forsaken jersey and sweats since they were now considered evidence. The only good thing I can think of is that my family has no idea about this...one less hassle to deal with right now. The door creaks open, and I open my eyes,

 _Speaking of hassles..._

I look up expecting to find the officer from before, but instead it's someone else. This guy although a herbivore is huge. He comes and sits down across from me, he seems to glare at me, so I place my head back on the table with a thud,

"If your here Mr. Buffalo to make me a deal about coming clean on a crime I didn't commit, you can forget it. I didn't kill your victim and I'm not about to take the blame for it, so please just leave me a lone..."

"Actually, that's not why I'm here Miss Ami. I'm officer Bogo, chief of the ZPD."

"Good for you Mr. Chief...what do you want?"

"All I want is the truth." I lift my head, glaring at the officer,

"Mister! I don't know how many times I have to sound like a broken record, but I will say it one more time: I! Didn't! Kill! Anyone!"

"Then please explain how you wound up at our crime scene, covered in the victims blood." My jaw clenches shut. Even if I try to explain my side, I have no way of proving anything. My stomach clenches tightly, causing a tight knot to form. I can't help but let out a groan. "Miss Okamisuru, if you really are innocent then you need to explain things."

"I can't...I have nothing to say..."

"You can't...or you won't?" I stare into his eyes, he's prey but damn it all, he's intimidating. My ears go back but I narrow my eyes,

"I don't understand the question." I say. He places something on the table. Looking down it's a photo, a dead camel lats sprawled in the grass. There's a distant, lifeless look in his eyes and the glasses he wears are broken.

"Why are you showing me this?!" I say shoving the picture away.

"Because you don't seem to understand the severity of the position you are in." He shoves the picture back at me, forcing me to look at its contents again, "I told you I want the truth; so, let me tell you the truth of the situation you are in."

 _I knew this good cop shtick wasn't real...he thinks I'm guilty to!_

"You're DNA is all over the crime scene. Your paw prints are on the victim. You were the only other we found in the area. At this time all the evidence seems to point to you being out prime murder suspect."

"I didn't murder anyone! I don't even know how I got there!" He stands towering over me, I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that he could crush me if he wanted to. "Look all I remember is going to a party with my friends! We were in the Rainforest Distict at the Crazy Monkey...! I left but I swear I don't remember anything after leaving! You can ask anyone there including the owner! I was there!" The chief comes down to my level getting dangerously close. My tail curls unable to go between my legs in fear. "Cut the fear tactics crap! I'm not about to admit to something I didn't do!" The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. I stand from my chair about to back away from the giant, when there an interruption. Someone clears their throat behind the police chief. He turns, seeing the fox from before.

 _Wait what was his name again? What is he doing here? Don't tell me he's here to give me crap about all this now too?_

"Sorry to interrupt you chief but-"

"Wilde! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I know this isn't regulation but I really needed to speak with you. It's about our guest." Wilde indicates me with a finger.

"You mean suspect."

"Actually as weird as this is going to sound Bogo, Miss Ami is actually a victim too." My ears perk up at the word 'victim'. "She's been framed. There's no way she could have committed the crime." The police chief raises an eyebrow, "let me explain. Ami was somehow transported to the crime scene after she left a party she attended the night before. She was at the club Crazy Monkey way before the murder took place." He holds up a document, "now according to the findings of the coroner, Dr. Malord places the time of the murder somewhere between 10 to 11pm that night. According to a reliable source, Ami didn't leave the party until midnight."

"Proof Wilde. Where is the proof?"

"Oh I'm getting there. Hey Carrots!" The door opens again revealing the rabbit from before along with someone I myself am personally happy to see. A large female hippo dressed to the nines in makeup, and a fashionable outfit consisting of a dark denim jean a pair of black flats and an off the shoulder shirt the color of cream with a heart on the front. She finishes it off with a pair of gold earrings. Although she's a hippo, she more so big boned than fat, flaunting all of her curves. Hippotallia or who I like to call Talli for short, glares at Bogo. "Hippotallia, police chief Bogo. Chief Bogo, Hippotallia aka Cutie Talli if you just so happen to watch Zootube."

"Zootube?" The chief questions,

"Zootube the place where animals can post amazingly hilarious and enjoyable videos for everyone's amusement. You know it's the site where animals post al sorts of videos about different things like gaming, dancing or just sheer stupidity-."

"I know what it is Wilde! I'm asking what it has to do with this conversation."

"Oh yeah! Well here's the thing. Our so called suspect just so happens to be a Zootuber as well." He turns to me, " I knew I saw your pretty face somewhere."

"Wilde...!"

"Right, anyway, Ami wasn't anywhere near our crime scene. She, along with Talli and a few others who some are Zootubers as well, including the owner of Crazy Monkey, were at the club from 9pm till at least 2 am the next morning. Ami left around 1:30 according to Talli here, who also just so happens to have a collection of Tweeter posts and pictures of their fun time. Talli care to show them?"

"With pleasure..." she pulls her phone out of her pink purse and pokes around, quickly she finds what she's looking for. She walks over and slams the phone down on the desk. The post is a photo of me dancing with Zeni as we celebrate the opening of his bar. There are a few other posts of other pictures as well. Relief fills every fiber of my being as I stare at the date and the times proving my innocence in this whole thing. "#suck it." Talli says as Bogo looks at the photos.

"Chief, there's no way Ami could have committed this crime. The real perp must have planted the evidence to make it seem like she was the one." Hopps or Carrots, or what ever her name is concludes. He finishes looking at the phone before turning to the two officers,

"We'll need copies of these photos and tweets."

"Already taken care of. You'll find them with all the other evidence we have." Wilde says. Bogo then turns to me, a slightly less intimidating look on his face this time.

" it seems we've made a rather large miscalculation on our part. I apologize for the treatment you've received here today miss Ami." I glare at him slightly.

 _Seriously? After everything that's happened?! He just expects a heartfelt apology is supposed to make it better?! Hell no!_

I'm about to open my mouth and say just as much if not more when another thought comes to mind,

 _I was covered in blood, they found my prints somehow on the murder victim. I couldn't really even give any details as to how I got there in the first place. Of course any one would think I would be guilty. If it wasn't for the air right alibi I have the real suspect overlooked, i might not have gotten out of this. He was just doing his job._

With that, I let out a small sigh and hold up my cuffed wrists for him to see,

"Just get these off and we'll call it even ok?"

In the lobby, I'm finishing up a bit of paperwork they needed me to sign. I hand it over to a chubby cheetah, whose done nothing but stare at me with sparking eyes the entire time. I give a small smile,

"I take it your a fan...?"

"No! I mean yes! It's just- I can't believe your actually here! And Cutie Talli toooooo!"

"Yeah, to be honest, I can't believe I'm here either." I say passing the signed paperwork over to him. He stares at the paper,

"Oh my god Ami Okami's signature...I actually get to see her signature!" He lets off something like a tiny squeal. I try to hold back a laugh, a wave of pain pounding in my head helps me to do that. Through the ringing in my ears I hear a familiar voice,

"Hey Clawhauser." The rabbit from before who escorted Talli earlier, "you doing ok?"

"Hi Judy! Everything's fine. I just can't believe I'm standing in the presence of e celebrity!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration..." I mutter under my breath.

"I'm glad you're having fun but I think Ami would like to go home. We've all had a bit of a rough night." Judy smiles at the cheetah. He gasps,

"Oh you're right! I'm so sorry! Here let me get this taken care of for you! Oh would you like a doughnut? You gotta be hungry." He holds out a box of a variety of doughnuts to me. The frosting and sprinkles which oils usually make my mouth water, has my stomach twisting and tightening. For he first time I feel like I'll throw up if I eat anything. I plaster on a tired smile.

"No thanks." His ears droop a bit. "I'll tell you what Clawhauser. When you're finished with that paperwork, I'll take a couple of pictures with you and even post one to my Tweeter page, ok?" There's another squeal like noise, before he runs off as quickly as he can. Officer Judy laughs,

"You just made his day."

"Well, My work here is done then. So do you know where your partner dragged my friend off to?" Judy gestures for me to follow her, leading me to the other side of the lobby. Talli stands there talking to Wilde putting on a flirtatious act as usual.

"Thank you so, so much for helping Ami, Officer Wilde!" He shrugs his shoulders, but the proud smile on his face shows his gratitude for her acknowledgment.

" nothing major."

"Nothing major?" I interject, "you just proved my innocence in a murder case, I don't call that nothing major."

"Giiiirl, hat is the last time I let you go home on your own!" Talli says. I'm about to argue by another wave of pounding pain in my head stops me,

"You know what...considering all the events that happened today, I think I might agree with you."

"You ok Ami?"

"Yeah fine just really want to go home." I turn to the two officers, "thank you...I mean it. For believing I was innocent and for saving my sorry tail. I really thought there for a second, they were really gonna stick the crime to me somehow."

"You're welcome."

"Sorry Officer Judy. But you said you needed to get my statement. Can we do that now? I really have to go soon, duty calls and all that." Talli asks.

"Sure right this way." Judy and Talli walk off leaving me alone with officer Wilde. I try to act normal still feeling the effects of the day,

"So Officer Wilde."

"What's up bright eyes?"

"I hope you're not too hurt by this but...what was your actual name again?" He exaggerates greatly, as he clutches his shirt over his heart, a horrified look on his face,

"The horror! To think my good looks and charm left such a dull impression on you...how will I ever live." I scoff, smirking at him.

"Somehow, I think you might survive. And in my defense, when you did first give me your name, I was more or less preoccupied with other things like the fact I was being arrested..."

"Fair point, I suppose in this instance I can allow my pride to be wounded; but just this once." He holds a paw out to me, "Nickolas Wilde or Nick Wilde or just plain old Nick. Take your pick." A genuine smile forms on my face at his light hearted nature,

"I think I like just plain old Nick...Amiterasu Okamisuru but I prefer just plain old Ami." I say taking his paw in mine.

"I know your name. Unlike you I didn't forget that easily." He smirks,

"Really? Because you seem to keep calling me bright eyes like that's my actual name."

"Well what else am I supposed to call you, when you got big blue eyes, that shine like stars? I mean seriously are those diamonds or..."

"Are all foxes such smooth talkers, or is it a curse only meant for you?"

"I'd call it more of a gift than a curse. Although I do see now where your alter ego gets their name from." I cringe playfully.

"Oh you did not just call my Zootube alias an alter ego. That right there, is going to make you lose cool points."

"Really, I didn't even know I was winning them. Any chance I could get them back?" I step a bit closer as a mischievous grin plays on his lips. My heart suddenly races at a realization,

 _Am I...flirting with him? Ugh...Talli would flip if she saw this. I hardly ever do this. Not like I'll see him again after this so, what the hell?_

"Sure...answer me this: how did you know I was a Zootuber? I mean knowing, Talli she would have skipped over all that, too concerned about what was going on." His ears slightly twitch but he keeps the calm suave air about him as he looks down at me. In kind I look up at him through half lidded eyes, giving a sultry look. Two can play this game.

"Oh well that's easy. I remembered seeing your name pop up on the internet. So I just did a little digging, one thing led to another and there was the connection. By the way, congrats on over 5 million subscribers. Must be one of the big shots on there huh?"

"Please...little ol' me doesn't stack up to some of the even bigger names to be honest, but I'm happy where I'm at." There's a comfortable pause between us before my head erupts in pain again. I had forgotten for a moment the pain and suffering I had gone through. My body teeters slightly, but strong limber arms support me as I shake off the dizzy spell. "Thanks..."

"You alright?" Nick asks.

"Dunno...my head keeps pounding like crazy. It comes and goes."

"I noticed you turned down Clawhauser's doughnut earlier."

"No appetite at the moment either...I think it's all stress related. I'll be fine once I get some rest."

"Ami?" Talli and Judy, done with getting the statement put together, look at me with concern,

"Hey Talli."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm peachy. Think you could give me a ride home? I don't think I'm in any condition to be driving right now."

"Where's your car?" She asks,

"Probably still at the train station. I couldn't really drive it over to the Rainforest District...so about that ride?"

"Sorry sweetie, I've already put off Gazelle for too long, I was supposed to meet her over two hours ago." Theres a familiar squeal, indicating Clawhauser has returned,

"You know Gazelle?!"

"Know her? I'm the artist behind her entire look! None of her concerts would be half as a amazing as they are without my skills."

"You put here outfits, hair and makeup together...I think they could manage the rest of the concert if you weren't there." I say. Talli glares at me,

"I don't want to hear that coming from the girl wearing a jersey with...please tell me those are not sweat pants."

"Oh damn it all...! Cut me some slack would you? They took my clothes as eveidence; I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"Language~!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry..."

"You still could have ripped the shirt and made it some what cute, you know mid drift and all that."

"Are you seriously giving me fashionista advice right now?"

"I think Ami's right that can wait till later can't it?" Judy laughs.

"Judy it's NEVER to late to get a good fashion sense." Talli then turns back to me, "sorry girl."

"No biggie, I'll take the bus."

"The bus?! In your condition? I don't think so." Talli says snapping her head from side to side.

"Ok...then I'll call a cab?" This time she glares down at me, giving a firm answer. I can't help but roll my eyes.

 _She's not going to let up on this..._

"I'd be happy to escort your friend home, Talli." I start at Nicks voice. When I turn to look at him, he's got a kind smile on his face.

 _Wait...why is he...?_

"Good idea officer Wilde!" Talli replies.

"W-wait! You really don't have to- I mean you've done more than enough. I don't even know how to repay you."

"Well if you really want to pay me back, then let me take you home."

"Ah- but-!"

"Look I'd feel better know personally that you got home safe. So let me do this please."

"But your still working...I mean..."

"Not really."Judy interjects, " Nick and I were technically supposed to be off the clock 8 hours ago. So we've both been in over time for quite a while now. It's really just finishing up some paperwork and heading home. The chief even gave us the day off to recover, we're both good." I look back over at Nick who now has a bright, yet impish smile plastered on his face. No matter how I look at it, I've been defeated. A sigh escapes me,

"Ok then... if you done mind I mean."

"My pleasure. I just need to go change first."

"And when you get home I expect a text from you letting me know you're safe!" Talli interjects. I roll my eyes,

"Yes Mommy, I will text you when-" Something occurs to me, and I check my non existent pockets as well as the rest of my person. However, I don't find what I'm looking for, "oh fffffffuuuuuu...!" Talli realizing I'm about to cuss like a sailor, narrows her eyes at me, "ffffudge sickles!"

"Thank you. What's the matter?"

"I think my phone is in evidence along with my clothes. That was the only thing I had on me." I look over at Clawhauser, "sorry but without my phone I won't be able to post a pic..."

"That's ok...can I still take a picture with you on mine?"

"Sure."

"Hang on." Nick suddenly hold a familiar red iPhone out. The screen saver showing a picture of a tall mountain with a single tree in the foreground. "Hope you don't mind but I snagged it before they took you away. Figured it would be a good idea at the time, you know photos or something you may have missed."

"Nick...! Did you seriously swipe potential evidence ?!" Judy's teeth grit.

"Come on Carrots...it's fine isn't it. It's not like it's actually evidence anyway." He hands me my phone before smoothly walking away, Judy tailing behind him. While waiting for him to come back, Clawhauser, Talli and I spend the time taking selfies. By the end of the session with his phone, he's on cloud nine. When i start taking pictures to post on my Tweeter account, Clawhauser has lost all sense of where he's at. I waste no time in posting the photos on my page. Instantly his phone sings with a notification and he jumps up and down, very giddy. Once he's made sure the tweet will not disappear, Clawhauser hugs me tightly before hugging Talli. I can't help but smile,

 _This is the reason, I wanted to do this. It's amazing how just one gesture can make someone's day like this. Hopefully all this murder business will blow over now and I can get back to making people smile._

"Sorry Ami but I have to get going." Talli says getting ready to leave. "Make sure you get along with that nice officer ok~?"

"You saw us flirting that first time around and planned for this to happen didn't you?"

"Maybe I did plan it and maybe I didn't. But I know when I see sparks flying Ami."

"There were no sparks flying..! We were just...talking."

"If it was just talking, then why are you blushing?"

"Talli I don't-"

"Look I know Kenny hurt you. But you shouldn't let one bad thing keep you from trying again."

"I'm not ready."

"I think you just need a little push...hopefully tall, dark Nickie of there can help you with it." I look over to where she's pointing and see Nick no longer wearing his uniform. Ok so when I realized my heart was racing when I was flirting with him, it was soft and not beating like a drum. My heart now, has leaped into my throat. My spine has stiffened straight and I'm trying to keep from biting my lower lip.

 _The police uniform...although dashing, really does not do him justice._

As he walks back out he's checking his phone, his green eyes fixed on the screen are a piercing sharp emerald. The button down shirt is simple but the Black seems to help really show off his physique. The green tie around his neck scents it well along with the pants. I try not to stare as I look at the floor. However, I find my eyes wandering back up to look at his approaching form. Noticing me, he puts his phone in his back pocket,

"So ready to go bright eyes?"

"Yeah...do you always dress like that?" He looks down at his clothes,

"Nah not really. Dress code dictates we have to dress fashionable coming and going from work, otherwise I'd wear my own pick of clothes. C'mon, my car's out this way." As I follow Nick outside, I look back and wave goodbye to Clawhauser and Judy who's also getting ready to leave as well. Leaving the building, does not help my condition improve; if anything, it makes it worse. I don't know for how long I was in the ZPD but when I arrived it was still dark out. The light from the sun seems to be too bright causing me to nearly close my eyes. The cacophony of noises such as chatter, phones ringing, horns honking, etc set the pounding in my head at a new pace. In turn the dizziness and the cramping in my stomach intensifies, like a cascading effect. Bracing myself against a light post I try to get my bearings.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok Nick...just being inside for so long. Gotta get used to everything I guess." His ears go back as he stares at me. I can tell the wheels in his head are turning. "What?"

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital. If your feeling this bad..." I shake my head,

"No I just need to sleep. I'll be fine." I try to smile, but I'm not sure it's very convincing, "so where's your car?" I try to change the subject. Leaving it at that, Nick shows me to his car. He opens the door and I get it. It's not anything like the huge, over the top, cop car I was escorted in before. This one is more normal sized, sleek and classic looking. It's obvious that it's been used but still seems like a reliable vehicle. Green seems to be his favorite color as the car is a pleasant shade of it. The engine hums to life before he starts driving. I give him my address before closing my eyes. With no need to walk or pay attentions to where I need to go right this second I try to see if I can calm down. However, being hypersensitive to everything at the moment is proving to be an annoyance. Nick rummages around for something distracting me a bit before tapping my shoulder. Looking over he's retrieved a pair of sunglasses.

"Not sure if it will help, but here."

"Thanks..." I put the glasses on. It doesn't do much but it does help somewhat. Taking a breath, I lean my head back trying to relax.

"So..."

"So?"

"Your friend Talli, is she always..."

"A bowl of cutesy sassiness? Yeah. She's always been like that. But, what are ya gonna do? She's my best friend, so I'm stuck with her."

"She's a Zootuber too right?"

"Yep goes by Cutie Talli: all things makeup and all things fashion."

"Kind of sounds like an odd combination: a gamer/animator and a fashionista...how did you two meet?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice, making the corners of my mouth twitch upward slightly.

"Actually, we were friends way before our Zootube days. We grew up together. She's... helped me through a lot since I met her. I wouldn't change her out for anything." A shiver runs up my spine and through my body, but I ignore it.

"She appears on your channel quite a bit doesn't she?"

"Yeah, more so to annoy the crap out of me while I play."

"But you never do her make up things do you? Don't think I've ever seen you do it any way."

 _And you never will...wait how did he know I've never been in one of her videos? Don't tell me...is he a fan too and just doesn't want to admit it? That'd be kind of funny if that were the case,_

"So did your little research on the internet to prove my innocence tell you all that...or was it three videos of mine you watched?" The car jerks forward as he comes to an instant stop at the light. I can't help but look at Nick who's now flustered and clearing his throat.

"Um well you know...I had to look at the content to...um...l had to make sure that I was correct in knowing who you were." His ears twitch again as he tries to compose himself. I want to tease him again but I leave it at that. The car goes silent as we wait for the light to change. Once it does he drives off again. I close my eyes turning my face to the window. Another wave of pounding in my head causes me, me to cringe.

"...jokes?"

"What sorry I was spacing out. What did you say Nick."

"I said: do you like jokes?"

"Depends, are they funny?"

"Well you decide. What do you call a three humped camel?"

"Pregnant." I answer instantly, "sorry but Zeni beat you too that one. But still funny." I try as hard as I can to concentrate on the conversation. The shivering and the cramping the pounding head ache I try to push out of my mind. "How about this one: what do you call a cat that look a at your test?"

"What?"

"A cheetah." Nick snorts,

"That was bad."

"I didn't say it was good." My stomach twist and tightens and churns...I'm gonna throw up.

"What do you call a pint sized pig?"

"No idea...stop the car." I warn.

"What? You ok?"

"No just pull over before I ruin the rugs...!" Nick beers off the road pulling over to the side. I don't even wait for the car to stop completely. Throwing the door open, I break free from the passenger side. The sunglasses Nick lent me fall off in the process as I find an ally way. Thankfully there's a trash can hat I make it to just in time. I don't know what could have been in my stomach l, but it comes up just the same.

"Ami!" I gag on the taste in my mouth as I hold my stomach. Another shiver runs up my spine, as I start seeing double, "You alright?!" Nick's voice echoes in my head.

"No...I'm not...I...can't..." the whole world goes dark. All sensations, or feelings I had go dark as well. The last thing I remember, is Nick calling out to me before the last of my mind fades into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Close Call

(Nick: 3rd person)

Nick, suddenly realizing his initial thought that something was wrong, reaches out to catch Ami. Although his knee ends up scraped he manages to keep her from hitting her head on the hard ground,

"Hey Ami! Can you hear me?! Ami!" The only response he get is her labored, heavy breathing. Checking her forehead, he realizes her temperature has shot up, or maybe it was already high to begin with. "Damn it...!" He curses himself before picking the female wolf up, "this time I'm not asking, Bright Eyes."

"Is everything alright?" A passerby calls out while Nick places her in the back seat. He doesn't bother to pay attention to them but asks,

"Where's the nearest hospital in Savanna Central?" He opens the drivers side of his car.

"Shouldn't you call an ambulance?"

"Where?!" Nick glares at the sheep who's been watching,

"Bearcats Drive..." With out another word, Nick launches the car out onto the road. He was sure he may get stopped by one of his fellow coworkers, but at the moment he didn't care. His thoughts were solely on the girl in the back. Through the tree view mirror he glances at her, she pants as if finding it hard to breathe. Her fur now damp with sweat, clumps together.

"Just hang on, Bright Eyes." As he focuses on the road, Nick finds ways to weave in and out of the busy traffic. Some cars have to stop abruptly to avoid a collision while others swerve out of the way. At a four way intersection, the light just nearly changes red. He steps on the throttle, the engine revs loudly. As the car picks up speed, the light changes crimson. His grip on the wheel tightens, every muscle tenses in response. Ears back, Nick braces himself as he speeds through the intersection. The cars that were meant to go, stop immediately, horns honking angrily at him. One taps the rear left corner of Nick's car, causing it to swerve. He turns the wheel to keep the car from tilting. After a few tense seconds of the car tilting from side to side, it straightens out. Again he picks up speed. Realizing something he pulls his phone out. Using the voice recognition he commands, "Call Judy." The phone rings through its speaker for a few moments before,

" **Hello?"**

"Carrots, it's me."

" **Nick, what's going on?"** A horn honks angrily before someone shouts,

"Get off the road, ya crazy idiot!"

"Oh Shut up!" Nick snarls back.

" **Nick, what the hell is going on? Where are you?"**

"Listen I don't have a lot of time to explain. Meet me at the hospital."

" **Hospital?! Nick what's going on?! Are you hurt?!"**

"No not me. It's Ami." Nick, realizing he missed a turn, makes a hasty decision, "ah damn it...! It will be a miracle if I don't get my license revoked."

" **What are you talking about?"**

Although the street says only one way, he realizes it's the only direct way to get back on track,

"hang on a second Judy..." He places the phone on the passenger seat, before continuing his reckless driving. He turns onto the one way street causing cars to swerve out of the way. Many honk and curse at Nick as he ignores them. He turns left getting onto another road, the right one this time, and he picks up speed again.

" **Nick what the hell are you doing?!** "

"Driving. What do you think? Look Judy I'll explain everything later; just meet me at the hospital on Bearcats Drive!" He hangs up, relieved he's finally pulled up to his destination. Exiting the car, Nick races to the back seat and opens the door. He picks Ami up and races into the emergency area, not bothering to grab his keys nor close the back door. All he can think about is getting her help. The automatic doors slide open as he races inside. Not many are there, claiming to have an emergency. But even so he still shouts, "Hey! Someone! I need a doctor, over here!" The receptionist, taking notice, begins to dial for someone, "I need a doctor please! She can't breathe!" A doe dressed in a white coat and stethoscope races over with an otter and red panda behind her. They must be her assisting nurses.

" What happened?" The Doctor asks. She wastes no time in taking out a small light, flicking it on,

"I don't know. She threw up before she fainted." The doe opens one of Ami's eyes flashing the light on it,

"Pupils dilated...get a bed ready." She gives the command to her two followers, before asking "What are her symptoms?"

"Um...head ache, loss of appetite. The vomiting was new though." The doctor, placing the buds of her stethoscope in her ears listens to Ami's heart. Nick can tell by the reaction, something is very wrong. Her ears twitch and listen closely but she's gotten all the information she needs.

"Get me that bed now!" She barks. The otter and panda hustle with the gurney. Without a word Nick lays Ami on it the rolling bed. "Take her to room 12A. Start IV fluids as soon as possible. Take a blood sample as well." The doctor orders. Nick starts to follow but the doe stops him, "I'm sorry but you can't go back there."

"I need t know what's going on."

" I will let you know when we have more information sir."

"Doc you don't understand!" He holds up his badge, " I NEED to know what's going on. She's a victim there's a possibility this episode could be connected. This is serious!"

"You think I don't know that?! Every life threatening case I come across is serious, a matter of life and death!" The doe snaps back. Nick, realizing what he's said goes silent, "Look Officer, I understand that you're concerned for her wellbeing; but at this time the only thing I can tell you is that she's been poisoned. Her body is reacting to something and I'm not sure what it is at this time."

"Will she...is she going to survive? Or-"

"You have to let me do my job. I will...make records and documents of my findings to give to you." With that, the doctor follows after her assistants. She never answered his question. Of course he noticed. To him though, it was not a good sign. His paws clench into fists as he stares at the door, they took Ami through. He can't help but replay the recent events in his mind. Their talks, the banter between them. Was it all just an act?

 _Of course it was...it had to be._ _I even noticed. If she dies..._

Nick didn't even want to think about that. The last thing he wanted was to know that she died when he could have gotten her help sooner. It wasn't just that. He barely knew her; he had only spoken to one animal to another within a 24h time period; but god was it worth it. Talking to Ami was some how easy. Judy was one thing, a friend, a partner someone he could count on, family would best describe it. Ami on the other hand, was someone he had admired on a computer screen for quite some time. Of course her videos and animations were entertaining, but there was always something behind there meaning, that resonated with him on a more personal level. There was something about her attitude towards her audience, the messages she spoke when controversial topics came about, her thoughts on family, the gleam of loneliness in her eyes when the subject of family came up, how she treated fans when they approached her...the list went on and on. He watched her not for her videos but for the motivation and inspiration she seem to bring with every video she posted. He watched for her. Today being able to speak with her, even though he had wished the circumstances were different was one of the best things that had happened to him. But still, for some strange reason he wanted to know more about her. Not for the sake of the case, he just wanted to know more for himself.

"Nick?" A familiar voice echoes in his ears, bringing him back to reality. Judy steps up beside him, "Nick?"

"Hey Carrots..." he answers but does not rip his gaze from the doors, his mind still on the wolf behind them. Judy stares at them as well unsure of what's going on.

"Before leaving the office, Clawhauser was telling me that there a lot of calls coming in for some crazy driver. Apparently, they ran quite a few red lights and even took a one way street...in the wrong direction. Know something about that?"

"Want my license? I know what I did wasn't anything like Tokyo Drift...but..." he tries to make a light hearted joke, but his soul isn't in it. Too much worry. Judy tries to think fast,

"Let's get some air. Looks like they got a garden over there. Plus it's quiet." Without waiting for him to decide, she takes his paw and pulls him along. The automatic doors open allowing them into the garden. Nick takes a deep breath before heading for the bench, and sitting. Judy does the same sitting next to him. "What happened Nick?" He takes a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Apparently the perps did more than just try to frame her. That's what happened. I noticed she wasn't acting normal; she kept using the same excuse over and over but... why did I just ignore it? It was obvious there was something wrong."

"Nick-"

"She was poisoned Judy." Her nose involuntarily, starts to twitch, as Judy's heart pounds in her chest. " the head ache, the loss of appetite, all of it was because they dosed her with something. And the Doctor doesn't even know with what." He stands, anger beginning to fill his voice, "I should have...made her go earlier, when I first noticed something was off...! But like a dumb fox I kept my mouth shut!"

"Nick, this isn't your fault. A number of things can cause those kinds of symptoms. There's no way you could have known about it being tied to a drug or poison." His clenched fists relax, a sudden though occurring to him,

"Why?"

"Nick, seriously this isn't your fault."

"No- you said drug just a second ago. If the perp wanted to make it seem like she was guilty, why not just knock her out and drag her there, place the evidence and be done with it? Why go through the trouble of poisoning her?" Judy realizing what he means stands as well.

"They wanted something more. But what? As far as what Ami has told us, she has no connection to the victim in any way."

"None that she knows of." Nick's mind races as he tries to put the pieces together, "this can't just be a coincidence. The perp overlooks the photos on Tweeter that were posted. Did they not realize this would all be a waste of time if we found them? But if there's a connection, why haven't we found it."

"It's got to be something small. It's got to be some small but important detail that we're overlooking. Something that Ami thought wasn't important to remember connecting to our victim." Judy says,

"What if they did anticipate us finding out she was innocent?"

"How do you mean?"

"If she's unaware that she knows something, they'd want to keep her quiet either way. Either put her in a dark hole where no one would bother to listen, or off her completely." The hairs on the back of both their necks stands straight up as they come to the same realization,

"It wasn't just about killing Humpfree..." Judy says,

"The drug was insurance to make sure the deed was done. It was also about keeping Ami quiet, making sure she NEVER talked." Nick says finishing the shared thought, "The question is: what about?"

The time of waiting for the doctor to come back was tense, slow, and agonizing. Both Judy and Nick took turns checking at the desk to see if there was any update on Ami or if the doctor had found anything. Each time they got the same answer: we are still waiting to hear back. The doors to the rooms beyond acted like a transparently wall. He could see into it and look around but he couldn't pass through it. They take turns going to the cafeteria, buying something to either eat or drink. Judy would bring something for him as well noticing that he would barely touch his food or beverage. She would make sure her friend finished most, if not all of it. She did what she could to reassure him things would be alright, but deep down she knew he still was worried. She even found herself staring at the door longer than she intended whenever she passed it. They waited for hours, which felt more like days even months to Nick. He'd try to talk to Judy but the conversation seemed to always drift into a dead end. Finally, night came again, and the two of them are the only ones left in the emergency waiting room. Nick, unable to stand sitting anymore, leans on a window looking out at the lights of the city that he could see. Judy still sitting hugs her knees to her chest fighting to stay awake,

"Carrots, why don't you go home? There's no sense in both of us not getting any sleep." Nick says, noticing her head bobbing,

"I'm just a worried as you are. I'm not going anywhere."

A few more minutes pass by, when finally the doors swing open and the doe from before walks out. Nick straightens immediately while Judy stands. The doctor looks down at them both.

"Your friend?" She asks Nick looking at the bunny,

"Yeah, she's also my partner on this particular case."

"Then I'll get right to it... the poison that girl was exposed to was given in an extremely high dose. If you hadn't brought her in when you did...it may have been too late for her. She's lucky to be alive..." relief finally sets in for the both of them. Nick and Judy exchange a glance before going back to the task at hand, "I'm concerned however, during our inspection, we found a large bruise on the back of her head. I'm surprised she never brought it up to you. From what we could tell the bump on the head came before the drug." Again the officers exchange a glance. The doctors, evidence seemed to prove their deduction from before, " we are flushing her system currently, hopefully she should wake up soon."

"What kind of drug was she dosed with exactly?"

"We're still running tests on the blood sample we took; however initial screenings show the drug contains components of a tranquilizer and some sort of opiate." Nicks eyes widen,

"Can either of those cause impaired memory?" The doctor raises an eyebrow,

"I should say so. Either one of those can cause memory loss not to mention she was given more than enough to dose an elephant. Although, the bump on the head would have the same effect..."

"That explains the memory loss..." he mumbles.

"Ma'am can we have a copy of this sent to the ZPD?" Judy asks,

"Of course, once we received the proper paperwork, mind you."

"You'll get a call first thing in the morning."

"Excuse me doctor Dearla?"the panda from before pokes his head out from the door, "the patient is responding to treatment, and her condition has improved. She seems to be coming around."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." She turns to the two of them, "If you'd like you can see her, now that the danger has passed."

"Will she be able to go home tonight?" Nick asks,

"She's weak and needs bed rest for the next couple of days...I wouldn't recommend her being home alone, at least for the night."

"Talli is most likely home by now. Would it be a good idea to call her again?" Judy thinks aloud, "what about family?"

"She has none, none that would come for her at least." The doctor answers. Nick, raises a paw in the air,

"I volunteer as tribute." Dearla raises an eyebrow, "The Hungry Games...you know With Catliss and Piya?"

"...I know it...not a fan of it..."

"Right...Look if she doesn't have anyone to take her home I can do it. Technically I was on my way to do that before this little detour."

"Hmpf detour indeed...if that's the case then would you mind staying with her for the next 24 hours? I don't want her to be alone, if something should happen."

"No problem doc." Dearla rolls her eyes before turning to guide them to Ami. Judy walking beside him, begins to open her mouth to speak but Nick beats her to it,

"Look it's not that I think they'll try again Judy but just in case, it's better to keep an eye on her for now."

"It's not that I don't agree with you Nick. I just don't think it's a good idea that you take her home." He looks at his friend questioningly, " You're a male and she's a female. Who's to say something won't happen?" The bunny smirks,

"Hey-I'm not gonna do anything to her if that's what you're thinking Cotton Tail!"

"Oh?"

"What do you oh?! She's sick, that's just down right dastardly."

"But you like her."

"No I admire her and what she does, there's a difference."

"Uh-huh keep telling yourself that Bushy Tail. I saw the way you looked at her back the station though."

"Ok I think we need to see if Bogo can get you in for a psych evaluation, 'cause I hate to say it Carrots but I think you're starting to crack."

"Shh! Keep your voices down both of you...!" Dearla snaps at them and they both go quiet. While she gestures for them to go in the room, Nick can't help but feel slightly flustered at his partners comment.

 _She's...got it wrong. There's nothing going on. Right?_

...

(Ami 1st person)

The first thing The seems to come back to me is my sense of smell. Cleaning chemicals, and other things weird scents I've no idea where to place them. Next is my sense of sound, things come in small waves at first but eventually my hearing returns to normal, I can make out someone breathing. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lights when I open them. Sitting up, my head starts to pulse again but nothing like what it was before. My stomach still feels uneasy but I can honestly say, I feel ten times better. Something tugs at my arm and I notice something attached to my arm.

"I.V...what?" I attempt to remember what happened to me but nothing seems to come to mind. There's a snort from my right and I start at the sound. Nick, sleeps in an arm chair, his legs dangling over one of the arms while he supports himself with the other. I can't help but think it's kind of cute. I push the thought aside, "Nick?" He doesn't respond "Nick?" Still he doesn't wake, "Nick!" This time he jolts awake, tumbling out of the chair. I'd help him but my body feels like it's as heavy as lead.

"Argh damn it...!"

"Sorry, You ok?" He looks up, noticing me finally.

"Ami..." He stands, looking slightly wide eyed, "You're ok."

"Yeah for the most part...what happened? I remember feeling sick but..." he rubs the back of his head, scratching the fur. "What happened now?"

"Well..."

"Officer, this is my area of expertise. I'll explain it to her." A familiar doe steps forward, her thick glasses give off a stand-offish air, "Ami...what sort of trouble have you been getting into?"

"Hello Dearla..."

"Your mother, bless her soul, would be pulling her fur out if she knew you were here."

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting to be here."

"Ami..."

"Sorry." She walks over to me and starts by checking my pulse,

"Heart rate normal...good. How are you feeling, Ami."

"Better...my head is still throbbing and my stomach is a bit uneasy. Also, my body feels pretty heavy. Other than that I feel ok."

"Good, the treatment was a success." I don't like how she worded that. Dearla seems to pick up on it and takes a deep breath, "Ami, you were brought here by your friend in a rather, alarming condition."

"How alarming?"

"Life threatening...to say the least. If he hadn't brought you here when he did, you most likely wouldn't have survived. From what it looks like, it was a dose of some sort of tranquilizer and opiate." Horrified, I look over at Nick. His paws in his pockets, the only thing he can do is stare, as if confirming it was true. I start checking my body, jumping to the worst conclusion possible, "Ami...you must remain calm. You're still recovering." Nick interjects, taking hold of my paws in one, the other rests on my shoulder,

"Easy Bright Eyes. You're not hurt, at least not in the way you think."

"He's right." Dearla continues, " I did a through search to make sure there were no...marks. The worst of trauma you received was a bump on the head. Who ever did it, drugged you as well. Your body reacted as a result. But we were able to isolate the basic components, determine the course of treatment, and started to flush your system."

"Hence the needle in the arm?" I ask looking at the cord leading from my arm to some suspended bag.

"Yes. You should be fine now." A sigh of relief escapes from, "Ami, if you are in some sort of trouble, now would be the time to say it."

"Dearla, I swear, I'm not in any sort of trouble. I haven't hooked up with the wrong crowd, nothing. I honestly have no idea what's going on..." she raises an eyebrow at me, but let's it go at that,

"All right, I believe you. You may be a bit of a untamed wolf...but you're not reckless. Also I suppose you can't really tell me everything, if the ZPD is involved." She examines Nick.

"Sorry my Deer, but case sensitivity and all that. Can't give out all the details."

"No...I suppose not. You will make sure my goddaughter gets home safely, won't you?"

"...yes." I can't help but smirk at the astonished look on his face from the word 'goddaughter',

"Alright then, Ami I'll go and get the discharge papers. I'm sure your stomach is still quite unsettled. For the next 24 hours I would like for you to not eat anything too heavy. Nothing more than soup or a light sandwich. Understood? I'll prescribe you an antacid to help with the discomfort. In the mean time, for the next couple of days I'm restricting you from Zootubing: no gaming, no animations only rest and recuperation."

"Got it. Not like I would feel much like doing anything anyway tomorrow."

"And one more thing..." Dearla takes her glasses off, and while folding them looks at me with a serious but concerning look, "if there is any trouble, if something happens, you are to tell me IMMEDIATELY. Do I make myself clear?"

"I know Dearla. You'll be the first to know...um any chance we can keep this episode of life from reaching her ears? The last thing she needs right now is something else to stress about." She sighs,

"Bless her soul...of course. For now I will keep silent on the matter. I'll be back, with discharge papers. In the mean time stay put and rest." With that she leaves leaving me alone with Nick. I fall back onto the bed,

"Ok universe...any more curveballs you want to throw at me today?"

"Careful what you wish for. The universe loves to answer requests."

"Yeah well considering the universe decided to try and ruin my life twice in one day...I'm hoping it will cut me a little slack."

"I'd say you earned it." We both laugh slightly, then, "Ami, now is probably not the best time but...do you have any idea who would go through all this trouble?"

"You mean to hurt me? No."

"No one at all?"

"No...! I mean there are some out there who say things but it's just one of those: don't feed the troll thing. I don't have...enemies." Nick seems to think for a few moments.

"Ok. For now, let's just put on the shelf for now. Let's just concentrate on getting you home for now."

"Thank you."

The events that play out after that are more of a blur since I hardly pay attention to them. Dearla brings the paperwork. I sign and we leave. For some reason when his car is parked right in the walk way, the keys still in the ignition. I'm guessing he didn't have much time to think about it. I take a seat in the passenger side again and we're off.

The next time I wake up, I find myself in a very familiar room, my room. Everything feels like a lucid dream that happened. I'm still wearing the proof that it did happen: the jersey and sweat pants. My head pulses slightly but fades almost instantly. When I stand from my bed, my legs wobble slightly. My stomach feels empty but sour at the same time. I can see why now Dearla said only to eat light. There's no way I would be able to keep much of anything down.

 _What a day...but I really am in no condition to be doing anything today. I'll have to stay around the house. Wonder if I have anything light in the kitchen? Better take that antacid too._

My room which is large and has many posters of my favorite games and anime's posted, exits out into a hall. I live in the more modern, and slightly expensive part of Savana Central. It has a good view of the city. It's especially beautiful at night with the lights sparking all around. As a gaming geek the walls are lined with insignias and runes from various games. It's not too much so it doesn't seem too gaudy to a visitor. After exiting the hall there the living room which is slightly bigger than my bed room. Unlike my room though, it's classy and chic but not too uppity to put if a guest. A glass table is set out in front of the couch where a group of people can sit on to watch the big screen television. The kitchen is open to anyone who would want to travel from the living room since the wall that would separate it is not there. Granite tops and a island make it feel more trendy. I head for the refrigerator and take out a water to drink. As I open it, I hear a light snore from the living room.

 _I don't remember having guests...then again my memory has been lacking lately._

Slowly I step over to the living room, stepping down from the single step leading to the kitchen. I'm hoping that it's not anything I should be worried about. I vaguely remember something Nick told me about the universe loving to screw with animals. However, when I peek over the couch, I find Nick sleeping there. Using one of the throw pillows, he sleeps comfortably on his back. Walking over, I try to get a better look, or rather a better understanding of why he's here. Leaning on the arm of the couch, I observe the fox slumbering there. His clothes haven't changed from when he left the ZPD. The green tie is now undone barely managing to stay around his shoulders.

 _He hasn't even gone home?_

The glass table vibrates from something. His phone lights up from a text. Leaning over I squint over to to try and get a better look.

 **Hey Nick. I just finished talking with the chief. Gave us both today off to rest up. I explained the situation about Ami.**

Judging by the texts it's from Judy. I glance back down at Nick. A slight tingle of guilt surfaces inside of me as I watch him.

 _Sorry Nick...you've been taking care of me ever since we met._

He seems to be sleeping peacefully, and I don't want to wake him up. I can't help but stare though. There's something about his sleeping face that seems to give me a different feel about him. When I met him he seemed very clever, suave and very good at keeping you on your toes; but he was kind and very understanding. There's something vulnerable and innocent when he's like this though. I find myself drawn to this side of him as well,

 _Strange, do all foxes have this sort of affect or is it just him?_

Pulling up my phone I had been absentmindedly holding in my paw, I open the camera function. The lens focuses on his sleeping face.

 _What the hell am I thinking...? This is creepy. I shouldn't be taking a picture of a sleeping animal, I don't really even know him. Just put the camera down and-_

There's the sound of a shutter clicking and I look down. On the screen is a picture of Nick sleeping. I blush, I can't believe I just did that. Panicked I exit out of the camera function scolding myself for what I just did, yet for some reason I can't bring myself to even think about deleting it. Trying to distract myself, I open my Tweeter app.

"I'm gonna have to let everyone know I guess."I mumble loud enough for me to hear. "Sorry guys but no videos for the next couple of days...caught a terrible flu bug. Still recovering. Will let you know when I'm back in action. Until then, stay awesome." I read the message once more before posting it. Again, Nick's phone vibrates, making me look back and forth we between our phones. I lean over again and sure enough my Tweet from just mere seconds ago is on his screen. I can't help but smile at my proven hypothesis from before.

 _So he really is a fan! I wonder why he's been trying to keep it a secret. If he's a fan he should know I don't mind that. Was he embarrassed or shy about me knowing._

I look down at the sleeping fox again, smiling. I know I can't repay him in one day for everything he's done but I do come up with an idea that could make a good start. I walk to the hallway closet and take out a small blanket. Once he's stopped moving I place it over him so he doesn't get cold. Then, making my way to the kitchen, I open the fridge again. This time I get out eggs, and milk and strawberries. Then from a cabinet I retrieve flour and sugar. After getting the waffle maker down I plug it in and grab a bowl to start mixing everything adding in the strawberries to the batter, I start making the first waffle. The smell starts to get to my sensitive stomach. I find the antacid Dearla gave me and chug some water with it. Eating a few strawberries helps to settle it completely and I go back to making breakfast. I make about four from the batter. After I place them on a plate and put a small cup of syrup in the side with a few extra strawberries. Thankfully, I don't wake him up with all the noise. I place the plate on the glass table as well as a note letting him know where to find me. With that done, I head for my studio, down one floor.

Heading to the hall opposite to the one leading to my room, there's a flight of stairs leading down to another floor. It leads into only one large room. My studio is divided into two sections at my choosing. On one side, I have the set up for gaming, the computers and consoles organized neatly in their own compartments. Additionally the desk has a few idols and figurines of some of my favorite characters. One just so happened to be a stuffed plushie made by a fan. That one sit on one of my monitors to wish me good luck every time I start recording. On the other side, is the set up where I make my animations. It's a bit more clean in the sense that there are no figures on the desk but their replaces my fan art and creative crafts they have made. The whole room is decorated with gifts I've received from my fans and they are stylishly displayed in the studio. Of course i add my own taste to it with a few paper lanterns as well as a displayed kimono on one wall. Things I brought from home. I sit down at my animating station, and sit. I take out a sketch pad and a pencil. Normally I use a electronic pad connected to my computer when animating to get clean sketches and make it easier to color etc. However, when I just need to come up with concept art or just doodle I go old fashioned. This itch to sketch usually happened when significant events or emotions rise to an all time high. If getting arrested for murder and nearly dying from a drug overdose is not considered significant events and emotional, I don't know what is. Tapping He pencil on the paper, I lean my head back on the cushion of the chair, closing my eyes. The first thing that comes to my mind is the face of the leopard who shrieked at me to confess to the crime, the emotions are easy to identify with that face: fear, anger, hatred. Opening my eyes, I look down at the paper, and start to draw. It's starts with just a few basic shapes: circles, rectangles lines. Then the details come next. In about thirty minutes I've finished a sketch of the officer as a super villain. His cloaked face bares his jagged fangs and teeth in a evil sneer. His cape is tattered and torn but still adds to a creepy demeanor. His black armor is made of metal and his claws, extended and jagged crush something rather bloody in his paws. One eye glows what I picture to be red.

"Hello Dr. Negative...eh not the best name but works for me."

I turn the page and start on another drawing. Imagining who I should draw next, the police Chief comes to mind. Again I draw the basic shapes and then the details. I seem to come up with a dark night superhero crossed with a pro wrestler. His cowl is encrusted with fine a fine jewel in the shape of a crown on his forehead. The same insignia can be found on the spandex leotard her dawns accented with a belt. He looks dark and mysterious but I can't help but snort in laughter,

"The Cape Matador. Dark servant of the night, who punishes evil doers. Oh man...I am so posting these in a video later. Hahah!"

Another blank page reveals new grounds for me. I think of Clawhauser next and doughnuts. A perfect combination. I'm starting to draw the basic shape of his body when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn to see Nick taking the last step down. One paw is in his pocket the other gripping the candle of a cup of coffee.

"Hope you don't mind, I kind of went snooping around for some coffee. Thanks for breakfast too."

"Knock yourself out. Just be glad I keep that stuff in stock guests only. Otherwise I wouldn't even have that stuff. And I'm glad you liked the waffles, usually I make them a bit differently."

"You don't like it?"

"Not even when it's got sugar and cream in it." I snort.

"Well that's because it's best just straight up black...I thought Your godmother said no animations? Do I have to report this to her?"

"Animations yes; she said nothing about just random doodles." I say still drawing my latest sketch. "Wanna see?"

"Really? You're going to let me take a look?." I stop drawing, and give him a knowing smirk. He takes a sip of his coffee,

"Well anything for a fan." He chokes on the dark liquid he half swallowed. Coughing, he tries to clear his airway,

"H-how?" He croaks,

"Next time don't have your phone out for everyone to see. It went off on the table when I sent out my Tweet about not being able to post videos..." he hides his eyes with his free paw, clearly embarrassed, "why didn't you say anything? It's not like it would have bothered me knowing you were a fan."

"I didn't want to give off that typical image...I have my dignity you know."

"Image? What image?"

"Have you met Clawhauser?"

"Met him. Took pictures with him...and loved the fact that I could brighten his day the way I did..." Nick looks at me slightly stunned, "see, it's nice that I can make money doing what I love; but, the real reason I do Zootube, is to make others happy. I can show them, it's ok to be themselves and I get to make them laugh while doing it." He gives a small laugh,

"And here I was trying to not come off as stupid...sorry I just didn't want you thinking I was one of those spastic fans that try following you everywhere."

"They don't all follow me...just the creepy stalker ones."

"Riiight."

"Come on. Get over here take a look." I say pointing to the cushy hair over at my gaming set up. He comes over and sits next to me, while keeping a respectable space between us. I continue drawing. Putting the finishing touches on my sketch of Clawhauser.

"Is That Clawhauser?"

"Yep." I hold up the picture for him to see clearly. The superhero wears a spandex suit with sprinkles decorating it and an insignia of a doughnut on his chest. He also holds a doughnut in his hand. Although he's still plump, the superhero cheetah runs fast in the empty space.

"May I present Sugar Rush."

"Sugar Rush?" He laughs.

"Yes. He has the super ability to run very fast after eating sugary treats. His favorite: doughnuts." His shoulders shake as he tries to hold back his laughter. "Well if you like that one then meet The Cape Matador." I turn the page back to show the sketch I just finished of his boss. He had set his cup down on the desk just before this, which was a good thing. He can no longer hold back as he tears up from laughter.

"Bogo makes a great superhero what's his power."

"He doesn't have any...he's more like Batman, with the grappling hooks and all that. Only he's a wrestler and all he needs are his muscles."

"Oh so his moves are like the pile driver and all that."

"Exactly. His signature more: the Matador Olé."

"Do I even want to know what that is?" I shake my head. Again I go back to drawing; this time I pick Judy as the subject.

"So you always draw when you can?"

"It helps me think when I have writers block. Also it's a good...coping mechanism for when something traumatic happens. I mean I talk about it but this thing in particular..."

"Not something anyone would expect right?" I stop mid stroke and look over at him, "you want to talk about it?" I search his eyes as if looking for an answer. I can't tell if he's asking because he genuinely wants to offer, or if he's being a cop right now. My mind turns those two options over.

 _If he was just doing his job, he would have just fed me to the wolves or leopards in my case. He wouldn't of done everything he did to try and help prove my innocence. No normal cop would have anyway. If he was just being a normal cop, he wouldn't be here right now after I nearly died, he would have left and gone home after dropping me off...no he's not doing this as a cop._

That thought puts me at ease not just about him but for some strange reason about the whole situation.

"No I'm good. It won't be the same as before but I think I can finally start getting back to normal, getting back to the basics in my life. I've done it before, I can do it again." I look back down at the paper and continue to sketch.

"Good." The sketch finished, I hold it up. Judy is dressed in a cybernetic outfit. One paw, wields a shield made of light. The other paw, encased in a large energy gun. On her back is a jet pack in the shape of wings, "Captain Hopps, cybernetic angel of the ZPD."

"Nice! So? What about me?" I quirk an eyebrow, "oh come on. Really? Will you really not make me a super hero?" Nick, most likely not realizing it, helps me to realize just how much I loved doing all this. He's not a crazy fan, but he's still a fan none the less.

"I think I can make it happen. But you need to move over there." I point to the empty space in the room,

"Um..."

"Just trust me Bushy Tail. Over there, come on." He moves the seat over and stops when he thinks he's in position.

"Here?"

"Yep." I hold there pencil up measuring his proportions.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax Nick, I'm just gettin a feel for the subject matter."

"Ok..." turning the pencil this way and that, I think about the different features he has and what would be the best persona to portray him as. There are so many that seem to work but I can't pick just one, but they also at the same time, don't seem to fit him completely. "Ami?" Without responding, I look down at the page and start drawing the basic shapes. For some reason, as I draw the innocent face I photographed earlier comes to mind and I try to incorporate it into the picture along with the charm and sly air he seems to try and display all the time. As the picture comes to life, I draw a top hat with a card tucked into it. The persona of Nick, wears a stylish tuxedo and cape. He pulls on white gloves as a single red rose is in his mouth. Although he seems mysterious, there's a mischievous but innocent look in his eyes, while there's an air of mystery. With one last stroke, I finish the sketch.

"Well, what do you think?" I hold the sketch up for him to see. He walks over taking the sketch pad. His whole face lights up, as he gives a toothy grin.

"This is cool! I never would have thought of this! Let alone draw it. So what's my name?"

"Nick."

"Nick the great or...?"

"No just Nick. I think in this instance, your name does it more justice than some code name. Helps to portray you most." He stares at the picture,

"So this is how you see me?" I look up at him, as he stands over me. I smile,

"No, that was a personification of events that impacted me. I see you as you are right now. The fox who's an amazing cop and an all around great guy." His eyes widen before he looks away, his cheeks slightly turn pink. He looks back down at the picture,

"You...really think that? Even though I'm a fox?"

"Nick you saved my life twice, in one day. If I didn't think that, then we need to take me back to the hospital for a brain scan."

"You're not just saying that?" He looks up at me a sly smile on his face. His eyes however hold genuine happiness from my words.

"I can't give a compliment just as myself? Look whether you are a fox, a cheetah- heck you could even be a duck and I'd still say the same thing. It doesn't matter what you are, actions speak louder than words; and your actions speak volumes. Honestly I don't even know where to start to thank you for all you've done."

"Well breakfast was a really great start, coffee wasn't bad either, and the drawing really shows off my good side." He says, trying to be funny.

"Oh well if you like looking at yourself that much, you can keep it."

"And rob you of a masterpiece? Now I'm not that cruel." I roll my eyes, "thanks Ami."

"For what?"

"For seeing something in me that not many others want to see." My mind to the photo I took of him again. I can't help but look down, trying to hide a blush.

 _I have definitely seen something the most likely no one else has gotten to see...what am I thinking? This is the last time I'll most likely see him. Get that out of your head girl, and you're erasing that picture later. Talli is wrong there's nothing going on here, it's just light flirting._

I force my racing heart to slow down, forcing those thoughts out of my head. Realizing we've been quiet for a while so I try to speak up,

"Um...do you want...I'm going to go grab a something to eat. I haven't really-ah!" In my rush to get up, my foot catches on the chair. Instead of hitting the floor however, I find myself landing on Nick. Using himself as a cushion, he feels more of the impact than I do. "Holy crap Nick, are you alright?!"

"Yeah yeah. This is nothing. You come here often though? I feel like I've seen you here before." I chuckle,

"Not me. Must have been someone else Bushy Tail." I try to move to get off him,

"Ami..." the way my name rolls off his tongue, wrapped in his voice, stops me in my tracks. I look up at him. Using his elbows, he leans himself up towering over me. My breath seems to stop as he looks down at me, my ears go back.

 _Stop it...! Remember what happened the last time this happened?! Don't get close to him! He's a cop! They can be good at mind games just like him! Stop!_

"Hello~!" Talli's voice echoes from the upper level. It seems to shock up both back to reality. When we do, I realize his paw is on my lower back and I've moved closer to him, closing the distance between our faces. "Girl where you at?! Ami!" Quickly I get up and try to compose myself.

"Yeah I'm coming girl!" I call while Nick picks himself up and straightens up. I'm about to head upstairs when when Nick says,

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. That was...stupid of me to do."

"No- I mean...I'm partially to blame too. I think you saving me twice may have influences my state of mind at the moment."

"Flattery...?"

"I'll leave that up to you...we should probably get upstairs. Before she comes down here looking herself." We head up and find Talli sitting on the couch. As expected, her eyes widen and brighten instantly.

"Oh...am I interrupting something here?"

"No." I answer, "I was just showing Nick my studio and what I do."

"Uh-huh...and the disheveled tie?" I look over and Nick looks at the undone green tie. He answers,

"Oh I slept on the couch. I just undid it to make myself more comfortable."

"Uh-huh..." there's an uncomfortable pause thanks to Talli.

"Well! I think I should head home. You know on duty tomorrow and all that."

"Yeah...um listen Nick. Again thanks for everything. I'll pay you back for this. I promise." I say.

"Nah. You don't need to pay me back. Thanks for breakfast and the coffee." Quietly I walk him to the door and close it behind him.

 _Well I guess that's that. What are the odds I'll ever see him again? Not like it should bother me all that much. It's just just the stress of the passed days. My emotions are high, and my judgement is off a bit. There's nothing really there. Nothing like Kenny will happen again._

Witt a sigh I turn back around and find Talli there, staring at me, pink eyes sparkling.

"Not one word..." instead she squeals with extreme delight. "Oh boy...looks like Nick was right, the universe does love granting wishes..."

...

Nick (3rd person)

While driving, He replays the moment in his head over and over. Their eyes meeting, his heart racing, every part of his mans was telling him to stop but he ignored it. She was a victim in his case, he merely meant to make sure she was ok. He wanted to make sure she was going to be ok after everything that happened. It angered him to no end that someone would try to use her for their own scheme. But he should have known better than to get so close. Yes he was a fan and yes it was wonderful meeting her in person, to see what she was really like, and yes he still wanted to know more. But this wasn't liking, it couldn't be. There was no way they would meet again. Now that her name was clear, there was no real reason to meet with her again. At least not until they found the connection between her and the victim. I heaves a heavy sigh.

 _She's right. This is just high strung emotions. I'm exhausted, I nearly saw her die, she sees me as a hero because I saved her. There's nothing really there, just like it should be. This is just like any other case. If I do see her again, it will be as a cop, a professional. I can't get too close._

With that he concentrates on the road, heading for home.

...

Unknown (3rd person)

In a large office overlooking Zootopia, two cats enter from the massive doors. One a jaguar another a lynx, both male and fairly muscular for their sizes. The lynx bears one jagged scar over his left eye, the other a cold amber color. The jaguar seems to have no scars but seems to know what he's doing. Cold daggers seem to fit in his eyes of yellow. They walk up close to the large desk, the chair turned away from them. When they stop, a voice speaks,

"Well? What news do you bring?" A cold, calm and calculating voice says.

"She still lives. The drug nearly did its work, but it seems that she was given help in time." The lynx speaks.

"And the camel?"

"Dead."

"So the wolf still lives. Fine...we will leave things as is for now."

"Sir?" The jaguar speaks, "with all due respect, is that wise? What if Humpfree really had told her about what he found. Shouldn't we silence her to be sure-"

"If she knew anything, the ZPD would have swarmed us by now. No...the drug was merely assurance to make sure she wouldn't talk. Even if he did speak to her about it, I doubt she remembers anything. This changes nothing, the plan will continue as scheduled."

"But sir-"

"We do not need unnecessary attention drawn to us. Continue. As. Planned." They both shiver at the voice behind the chair,

"Yes sir." They respond before turning to leave,

"And one more thing: if anyone makes a move to kill Amiterasu, I will make certain that they will join her in the afterlife." They gulp, and scurry our with their tails between their legs. The door closes behind them, "Yes...it's all going according to plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Connection

(part1)

ZPD department: Nick and Judy (3rd person)

It's a rainy afternoon and Nick and Judy are quietly working on finding clues to the murder case. It had been several weeks since the incident had occurred and so far the only thing they could come up with was close to nothing. They knew there was a connection between the two victims- Humpfree and Ami but no matter what they searched, they could not find a connection. The medical findings provided by Dr. Dearla only seem to raise more questions. The drug found in Ami system was quite complex, high grade and refined to a point that when introduced to a subject begins to degrade. Only small, minute traces were left by the end of the Doctor's research but one thing was clear: a highly skilled chemist had made the cocktail. Nick stared at the report again; he had already lost track of how many times he had looked at the report. Was it meant to be a test run for some new drug they would put on the street? Who were THEY? Nick had also started to lose track of how many times his brain started to hurt from thinking so hard. With another headache coming on he pushes away the file giving a frustrated growl,

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack. A Zootopia sized haystack..." His head lightly bangs on the desk. "Tell me you've had more luck than I have this time around Carrots."

"...mmmmmmgh..." He looks up and sees a half conscious rabbit, as she stares at a computer screen, "eyes hurt...can't think straight." Exasperated, she looks up at the ceiling, "What are we missing?" Nick knowing there would be no point, doesn't answer her. He thinks, they had looked at every recent event they could have possibly researched and yet there were no connections. "Let's take a breather...I need some food."

They remove themselves from their desks and grab their coats. Heading out, They try to keep themselves from getting drenched from the rain, allowing themselves to decompress. Stopping at a diner only a few blocks away the officers take a seat near the back and open their menus. The waiter comes, takes their drink orders then leaves to allow them time to look. Once he's decided, Nick pulls out his phone and immediately opens the Zootube app. The videos the Paul up are of some random choices but most are from Ami's channel. They range from suggestions for beginning a playlist to continuing one where he's stopped mid way and others. One in particular is a video of a scare compilation that he's watched a few times as well as liked.

"Really?" He looks up from his phone to see a smirking bunny staring back at him,

"What?"

"It hasn't even been five minutes and already your making goo goo eyes?"

"I'm not making goo goo eyes. Her videos are funny. Besides what makes you think I'm watching Ami's videos in the first place?"

"Well one: for as long as I've known you whenever you open that app it's to watch either one of two things, stupid videos or AmiOkami. Two: when you lie, your ears twitch." Nick blushes, slightly glaring at her, "not that I think you could help that...why not just talk to her again, Nick. It's obvious you enjoyed it before. What's the harm in making it a regular thing?"

"Look Cottontail, how many times do I have to say it: there's nothing going on."

"Then why were you flirting with her?"

"I wasn't." Judy rolls her eyes, "look even if there was something going on-which there's not- nothing could happen to begin with. She's a victim in our case; that would cause way too many problems legally and way too much drama."

"You're fishing...you and I both know that's not the real reason Nick. Not to mention that sort of thing in this case wouldn't hold up in a court what so ever."

"Judy." The way he says her name this time, leaves no more room to argue, a final warning. She sighs,

"Fine...I'll let it go for now." The doorbell rings signaling another customer, while the silence stretches, "you know you could at least be friends..." Nick is about to say something when someone familiar calls out,

"Nick? Judy! Hey you two!" Talli waves from across the diner. Slightly swaying her hips, she walks over to there table, "what's up?"

"Hey Talli! Not much. Just grabbing a bite to eat." Judy says,

"Ugh...! I know it! Not sure about this place though."

"You've never been here before?"

"Girl are you kidding? I hardly have any me time to go out shopping nowadays. With Zoocon coming up and everything, I've been way to busy to feed my inner foodie."

"Zoocon?" Judy questions,

"Oh yeah...I remember. Ami posted an update video about it. Zoocon is awesome! I can't believe I forgot about it."

"Spoken like a true fan~!" Talli holds a paw out to him, it takes him a moment but he realizes she's actually trying to hi-five him.

"That's nice but that doesn't explain what it is exactly."

"Well Ms. Cottontail, let me illuminate the subject for you." Nick pulls out his phone and pulls a video he's already watched before. Pressing play, the video shows a very familiar wolf,

" _ **Hey hey, what's up my fellow Zootube lovers. It's your favorite furry Zootuber here. Just giving you a quick little update on the future of video uploading. So as many of you know, who follow me on Tweeter, I have the honor of going to Zoocon this year! Hell yeah!"**_

 _ **She jumps and the camera jostles around with her movements. Judy discretely glances up at Nick, catching a look on his face that she saw once before at the office. The same longing look, he had when they were as he put it "talking". She turns her attention back to the screen,**_

 _ **"Ok so...I've actually always gone to Zoocon, BUT this is the first time I will actually be doing a panel! Again: Hell Yeah! So as such the lack of videos and animations have been more so for me to prepare them for while I'm gone. For those of you who don't know, Zoocon is actually a huge blast. All sorts of artists and gifted people and everyone in the entire spectrum comes to just enjoy each others company, show off their talents and lean more about other talents that they probably didn't even realize they had. Also it's about the games, and the parties and all that jazz. But really it's just a place where animals of different colors and backgrounds can come and make new friends, have fun, be themselves for a couple of days. I'm mean how do you think I met this crazy pack of wackadoodles?" The camera suddenly turns to a group of various animals all give a shout to the camera, including Talli.**_

 _ **"YoLo!"**_

 _ **"Shut up Zeni!" The camera then turns back to Ami "anyway we are all going to be there. Doing our own thing. Zeni and Chaka will be there to demonstrate their talents in singing and dancing and to help you guys learn how to move a little somethin somethin. Danny is actually going to be doing the panel with me so he will be there. The twins will also be there, doing their crazy thing. And for all of you lovely and sassy followers of my bff miss Cutie Talli, she will be there to help judge your outfit and kill your self esteem."**_

 _ **"Hey I give criticism with love, and they know it! I do not break down anyone!"**_

 _ **"Seriously, how do you all put up with here and her insistent barking about make up and clothing? She drags on me all the time and I want to pop the pink off her lips!"**_

 _ **"Don't make me take that camera from you!"**_

 _ **"Ok I think I've run out of chances with for the day, so I'm gonna end things off here. So hope to see you guys at Zoocon and if not don't worry. I have it set up where you will be able watch it live when it happens from home. Hope to see you all there in the mean time stay awesome guys!" The camera turns one last time to get everyone in the shot. They all chant and shout before the video ends.**_

"And That is Zoocon, my floppy eared friend."

"Interesting, although Nick, I never would have pegged you to be one who had a hidden geeky side." Judy says. Nick's ears go back, as he slightly glares at his friend, "so are you going?"

"Me? Nah...don't have a ticket. They sold out pretty quickly."

"Is Zoocon really that big of a deal?"

"Honey, all the big names are coming to this shindig. INCLUDING Gazelle. She puts on a charity concert every year on the final day." Talli says,

"Wait final day?" Judy asks

"Yeah Zoocon lasts about 3 days." Nick says.

"You know...I could pull a few strings with Gazelle and get you two a ticket." Discretely, Talli looks over at Judy, who perks up instantly,

"Really? But it's so last minute."

"Oh come on it will be fun! There will be dancing, music, games etc...and as you know Ami will be there too, and you can meet all of our other friends!"

"I don't know Talli. As fun as it sounds. Zoocon goes down in a week and we haven't put in time to get the days off. Plus we're still working on the Humpfree case-"

"I know you of all animals Nick are not actually trying to talk you way out of getting out of work." Judy says.

"Look it's not like I want to but..."

"Look I'm sure we can work something out. We'll just talk to Chief Bogo and-"

"You know he's not gonna go for it."

"Then we'll find a loophole or something. Get him to give us authorization to go. That's what you do best hustler."

"Come on Nickie! By the look of things I think you both could use a bit of a breather." Talli chimes in.

"Sorry ladies, but my paws are tied on this one. Now if you'll excuse me a minute, I'll be right back. Going to see if maybe I can get a nice dessert along with my meal." He stands and heads for the bar area. Talli calls out,

"You know Nick...Ami would be really happy to see you there~." He suddenly stops in his tracks, "She can't stop staring at that picture of you she made. I just know it would mean the world to her if you came with us~! Plus it will be tons of fun, which by the sounds of it, you could use a break." His ears twitch, listening intently. Talli noticing the change continues, "I'm sure she would be more than happy really, heck she'd be over the moon! And I'm sure she'd just LOVE to learn all about how much you two have in common. Not just about Zootube but from what it sounds like plenty of other things as well~!" It seems that Nick is about to turn around and respond when he notices something outside the window. His eyes narrow,

"Hey Talli."

"Yes~"

"Does Ami usually go out in the rain like this?" It wasn't what she was expecting but she still answers the question,

"Yes...she loves jogging. Every morning almost she goes out and runs for about 45 was it miles? Anyway. She especially likes running in the rain when there isn't thunder at least. Something about washing away feelings or other."

"Does she usually have a partner running with her?"

"No? Ami runs by herself listening to music, why?"

"Then who's that?" He points outside as he watches, Judy and Talli also turn to look outside,

"Oh HELL no!" Talli seeing her friend outside with a familiar large black cat, slams her hooves on the table.

"Who is that?"

"That Jodi is the scumbag of the earth who has another thing coming if he doesn't back the hell up off her!"

"Who?"

"Kenny!" Hearing the name, Nick's body tenses. He had heard the name once before but he could quite place where. He watches closely as the jaguar towers over her. He seems to say something to try and sweet talk her but she just glares coldly at him. After responding to him he tries to get in her path, in turn, she walks passed him. Again he says something, although his posture indicates it's not charming this time. Ami's ears go back as she whirls on him. She shouts something at him and as an extra measure gives a rather indecent hand gesture involving the middle finger. She turns to leave, Kenny however, does not seem to want to give up. He grabs hold of her arm pulling her back to him and up into the air. His other paw goes around her waist. She struggles to break free, clearly not liking the contact. Something in Nick, snaps and he charges out the door.

"I better go help him."

"Nononononono!" Talli stops the rabbit from leaving her seat, "let them bond."

"Bond?"

"BOND."

"Oh...! Bond. But what if something goes wrong?"

"Nick is a smart boy. I'm sure he'll figure something out."

...

Ami (first person)

I usually love jogging. Being a Zootuber for a living, I'm basically required to sit in front of a screen of some sort all day and there's little in the form of physics exercise. So I've made it a habit of taking time out for myself every day to keep in shape. Regardless of the weather, I love to run but there's something about rainy days that just makes it extra nice. The rain just seems to wash away all the negativity that tries to muscle it's way into your life, making me feel refreshed and renewed. It's...complicated I can't really explain it any better than that. Today's jog started off just like every other jog. I was in high spirits, I was ready to let loose, Hell I was ready to get soaked from the rain! Unfortunately, the universe or life in this case has decided to make my jog anything but enjoyable. I had finished my jog as usual, letting the last song finish as I did some stretching to cool down. I'm feeling great by this point. Then the last song finishes and I pause all music. With one last stretch, my spine slightly pops releasing any residual tension from it. Here I am thinking it's going to be another normal, enjoyable day. Boy does the universe love proving me wrong.

"Ami?" The familiar voice sends prickles throughout my body and I hope I'm just hearing things, "Ami." I don't dare to turn. I already know the owner of the voice and it's someone I had hoped I would never hear again. But I'm not a coward. I know if I continue to stand here and say nothing he'll think he still affects me. He doesn't, he hasn't for a long time. I just can't stand the fact that he and I still live on the same planet. I turn around and face him. The black panther standing before me had a good foot and a half of height on me. He's large and muscular considering the kind of predator he is. The fur on the top of his head he seems to have grown out since last I saw him and made a messy mohawk with it. His piercing green eyes bore into mine with a confidence that has turned into down right arrogance. The clothes he wears reminds me of a thug with the chains on his pants and around his neck. A chill runs up and down my spine as he eyes me in my workout clothes.

 _Really starting to wish I had worn a jacket now...disgusting ragged toothed prick. Just get it over with Ami, and remember to be civil..._

I take a breath,

"Kenny..." I respond finally folding my arms. "What do you want? Last time I spoke to you, you told me to take a hike."

"What? I can't say hi to my ex-girlfriend."

"Not if your going to be an ass about it." I snap, "now if you'll excuse me I would like to enjoy the rest of my day." I try to leave but he suddenly is right in front of me,

"Hey now. Come on baby...don't be like that." He smiles trying to be charming, "Look I know we've had our differences. But don't you think we can move passed that and be nice to each other."

"The difference being what: you're the total arrogant prick and I'm the normal one?"

"Hey relax Ami, sweetie...can't a guy just talk to his girlfriend-?"

"EX-GIRLFRIEND. You got it right the first time. Look Kenny do us both a favor and go crawl back into the hole you came from. You and I are done, the past is the past. I've moved on. Now leave me alone." Once again I walk passed him. I'm hoping he takes the hint that I don't want to talk to him. Kenny however has other ideas.

"You know it must be tough having to fake your way through every day. Considering your family dumped you, you must feel like a real lone wolf. It must come through on all your videos, faker." My ears go back, but not for the reason he thinks. My teeth grit.

 _Screw being civil! You want to play dirty? Fine...game on!_

I turn facing him, my fists clenched tightly.

"You're right about one thing Kenny. I am a lone wolf. But there is NOTHING fake about what I do. I do what I do- create videos and animations- because I love the fact that I can make a difference in the lives of those who watches them, as cliche as that sounds... I get to make my viewers laugh and smile, most of the time at my expense, but it's worth it! There is nothing fake about what I do and the reason why I do it! YOU on the other hand? You're nothing but a fake! Before you go opening that big mouth of yours again, ask yourself this: how many of your subscribers did you bribe and/or fool around with before they agreed to subscribe to you?" He stands there stunned. I point at him "2 million..." I then poke my own chest "5 million. Who's the real faker?" As an extra measure, I hold my paw up and extend the middle digit at him. Again I turn to leave making sure this is the last time I have to speak to him. Kenny though doesn't let it go. My arm is suddenly wretched backwards and I'm lifted off the ground. He pulls me close resting his other paw on my lower back violently. "Get off me Kenny!"

"Big talk coming from you. Why don't you repeat that now that we're up close and personal!"

"I said get off you ego maniac!" I continue my futile struggle, when a high pitched whistle stops up both in our tracks. When I turn to see who it is I'm stunned, "Nick?!"

"Tall, dark and brutal, you made your point. Put her down."

"Who the hell are you?" Kenny asks.

Is he out of his mind?! Kenny is more than two times the size he is! What is he thinking?

"Nick I'm fine. Just...let me handle this, please."

"No one is talking to you, shut up!" Kenny tightens his grip on my back causing me to cringe slightly.

"Hey!" Kenny turns back to Nick "I said put her down!"

"Look Officer this isn't really any of your business so why don't you take a hint and buzz off." Nick stands his ground, arms folded.

"No I don't think so. In fact I think it's you who needs to rethink the situation their in."

"Oh please short stuff. I could rip you to pieces." Kenny sniggers.

"True...but you would be at a terrible disadvantage if you touch me."

"And how is that?"

"Well let's see...for starters there are the charges for assaulting an officer, battery, attempted murder...depending how far you take it. But let's look at this a different way for a minute. Take a look at your surroundings friend." Kenny growls slightly not understanding. Nick ignores him and continues, "You're in a public area about to assault an innocent bystander who just so happens to have tons of fans. And those tons of fans at this very moment are giving you the death glare." Nick jerks his head to the side. Kenny looks around and so do I. I hadn't noticed all the onlookers before this. However most of them are glaring in our general direction. They all seem to be staring passed me and at someone else. When I turn back, Nick has a charming yet smug smirk on his lips as he takes the time to straighten his tie. Of all times why does my heart have to raise at this very moment? "Now, let's say you do hit her or whatever was going on through the pea sized brain of yours...I wouldn't even have the chance to take you in because THEY would all be at your throat. Now of course I would call it in but uh...who knows what kind of damage they could cause in the time in between. I certainly couldn't stop all of them." He places his hands in his pockets finishing his explanation. When I turn to Kenny, he's gone stiff with realization. I take the chance to break free from his grip and go to stand closer to Nick. Kenny takes a moment to take a look around him again.

"Forget this...and you, ya lone wolf!" With that Kenny storms off. Finally I let go of the breath I had been holding for some time. All the tension seems to drain right out with it. A gentle paw rests on my back,

"You ok Bright Eye?." I turn to look Nick in the eyes,

"I'm fine." I smirk, trying to hide my nerves, "so, is this the part where the rescued damsel is supposed to fall into your arms or something?"

"Well she could if she chooses to. Then again something tells me she's not like the ordinary damsel." I roll my eyes, before laughing. Nick soon joins in,

"Seriously though...how many do I owe you now? Every time we meet you seem to be saving my ass."

"You don't owe me anything. Who was that guy anyway?" The question makes me tense, "sorry, that's probably not any of my business…"

"No no it's not that...it's just he and I are not on good terms. At least in my book. I hate his guts. But to answer your question, that was Kenny...my ex."

"Wait the same Kenny who used to appear on your channel all the time?" I nod, "last anyone heard, you two broke up. What did he want?"

"We did break up he was the one who wanted out in the first place. Most likely he just wanted to stir the pot up and cause trouble is all."

"He's got his own channel now doesn't he?" I nod,

"KenX-treme." I stare off in the direction he came. Although most of what he said was fairly insignificant, there was one thing he brought up that did pluck a raw nerve. The phrase keeps playing over in my head: lone wolf.

"On your left." I snap out of my daze, when I hear Nick, "fans incoming." When I turn I see a lioness approaching with her cub. He bounds over and jumps up and down.

"Sorry. I know you probably wanted to be alone right now…"

"No it's ok. What's your name buddy?" I kneel down to meet him at eye level.

"Jonny~!" He answers still jumping up and down. "I can't believe I actually get to meet you!" Without warning, Jonny hugs me tightly. A strangle laugh escapes me,

"Well it's nice to meet you too Jonny. Did you get caught up in all that back there?"

"Yeah but it's ok! I thought you were really cool!"

"Really? Well between you and me, I didn't really feel all that cool. In fact I was scared."

"That's ok. He seemed really mean that big leopard. But I never really liked him anyway. Momma says he has a potty mouth!" I chuckle,

"Yeah he most certainly does. Thank you Jonny for having my back." I tousle his fur.

"Yeah, well you're my favorite Zootuber! I couldn't stand by and do nothing!" Jonny then turns to Nick, "you're cool too! That was awesome, how you didn't even break a sweat talking to Kenny!"

"Er…" I drape am arm over his shoulders and smile mischievously at him.

"Yeah that was awesome."

"Ami...not in front of the kids." He tries playing it off but I can see the tinge if pink on his cheeks. I can't help but chuckle, his ears fold down in embarrassment. Suddenly Jonny asks,

"Is he your boyfriend?"

 **I know it's a bit of an abrupt ending to the first part but I'm honoring to have it pick up in the next parts to come.**


End file.
